The Royal Treatment
by Blu Rose
Summary: Disgaea2&PhantomBrave oneshot halfdemon!AshxRozalin He didn't hate Rozalin. He hated the fact that he had feelings for her, and that she took advantage of that.


**Blu: This is a result of when you're SO excited about something that you can't wait. Laddies and Lasses, I give you (DUN DUN DUN!) a very short AshxRozalin fanfic! With half-demon!Ash and Princess!Rozalin!  
**

**Ash: WHAAAAAAT!**

**Blu: I'm so excited about Disgaea 2 (It's supposed to be coming out this fall), and I've been watching character videos on YouTube. To me, Rozalin looks a little like Marona--in hairstyle, I mean. She even looks a little like how I imagined alternate Marona (From The Chroma and The Overlord) to look like.**

**Ash: You're...joking...**

**Blu: Not a bit. NOW MY PRINNIES! Say the disclaimer!**

**Prinny Squad: Doods! Blu Rose doesn't own Phantom Brave or Disgaea 2!**

**Etna: HEY! Those are MY Prinnies!**

**Blu: (Ignoring Etna) Now on with the fic! (Just barely sidesteps a spear)**

**X-X-X**

**The Royal Treatment**

It wasn't that he _hated_ her. He just...didn't like her. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that her father, the _great_ Overlord Zenon, had actually _hired _him to look after her, he might not even _be_ here right now...

"Ash?"

The blue-haired half-demon glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yes, Princess?"

"How do I look?" The fair Princess Rozalin was currently dressed in a red version of her usual dress. Black lace and frill decorated it, and a large black bow was in the back. As usual, the dress was so long that you couldn't see her feet.

"It's good."

Rozalin's red eyes narrowed. "You're not even _looking_."

Ash turned his head and looked at the golden-haired demoness. He then turned his view back at the window. "There. I looked." As he stared at the ever dark sky, he could hear the Dark Lord's daughter growl in detestment.

_'The nerve!'_ She thought as she undressed right there behind her guard. It didn't matter. He always looked outside the window anyway instead of paying attention to _her_--the one he was supposed to protect lest someone had tried to kidnap her or murder her, etcetera, etcetera. She took off the black barrette in her hair, letting all of her golden tresses fall onto her shoulders. The Overlord's child threw it at the back of Ash's head, but only managed to hit him in the back.

Her aim _sucks_ when it comes to things with no trigger.

Nonetheless, it got his attention. Ash turned his head around to look at Rozalin and noticed she was still in a black bra and panties with prinnies printed on them. He blinked. She blinked. A light red blush appeared on his cheeks and he quickly turned his head away, returning to staring out the window. This time, though, his ruby red eyes were wide.

Rozalin smirked and walked over to her bodyguard. "Oh, Aaash..." She hugged the blue-haired half-demon, causing him to blush more. A wicked grin broke out on her face before she stepped back and posed. "How do I look in _this_?"

For some reason he did not know, Ash turned his head to look at the Dark Lord's daughter. His face now looked as red as a tomato. Rozalin couldn't help licking her lips and blowing him a kiss.

A small trail of blood came down from Ash's nose. He quickly noticed and turned around to wipe it off on his sleeve. The golden-haired demoness smirked and continued to dress while her bodyguard was shaking slightly, cursing her under his breath.

_'Damn that girl... She's a pain!'_

After she put her hair up again with her dark red band, she walked over to Ash and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well, come on. Let's go."

The half-demon stood up and glared at Rozalin. "...I _hate_ you..."

The Overlord's daughter simply smiled and said, "I know." Rozalin turned around and walked out of her room.

Ash gave a sigh and began to follow. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her. His brain kept saying it wouldn't work out, but his heart just kept saying the opposite.

Sometimes, he envied the demons that didn't care for emotions like love...

**THE END!**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: Rozalin as a stripper kept going through my mind as I wrote this. **

**Rozalin: Stripper? ME?**

**Blu: Don't be upset. I think of Etna as the demon equivalent of a dominatrix. (Notices Etna behind her with a spear) Never mind! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this fic! BYE! (Dodges various bullets from Etna)**


End file.
